Through Each Eye
by Peridot Tears
Summary: The lives of the Greek -- the demigods, the Titans, the Olympians, and even others -- through their eyes. In face of the prophecy and the Fates, they will move forward. Song drabbles.


**_PT: I've been reading a couple of works from other writers. You know, listen to song after song and write a drabble while you do. I wanted to try. Eheheh ^^; Please be aware that although I can understand all the music I'm listening to, I'm not sure of the titles for the Chinese songs. The title may become obvious as I listen, but I'm not sure of the singer and the title isn't officially confirmed._**

**_Points of view will switch around. Got that in mind? Good. Enjoy._**

_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is in no way mine - except for the fact that I bought copies of the books._

...

**Butterfly -** **Smile dk**

**Calypso**

I'm trapped, on Ogygia.

Why? Because I've aided the Titans.

The Fates are cruel - all the time, I get a hero stranded on my island. It's lonely here - I need someone else.

And they all left.

Heroes all need to leave me - I am forever alone.

I wish...

...

**宰相劉羅鍋主題麯**** - Unknown Artist**

**Chiron**

I'm immortal, am I not?

I stare fondly at the demigods at the camp, looking at them.

I remember training heroes...Hercules, Jason-

Percy.

He is a hero now.

I have been around a long time, seen a lot.

When the world is in peril, demigods are always suffering the most - that's what I've learned, and it doesn't even need confirmation to be true. I just know.

I've seen so much - more to pass on, stories of the old...generation of heroes after generation...

Generation after generation.

...

**I'm Already There - Lonestar**

**Thalia**

Gone.

Blackness.

And, through the darkness...I hear voices.

Grover?

Luke?

Annabeth? - her soft voice...yes...it's them.

And through the darkness, it cuts through - "Thalia? Where are...you?"

And, unknowingly, the words have already formed in my heart. I murmur, somehow, spreading words,

"I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the whisper in wind. I'm the shadow on the ground. And I'll be there...guarding you...for you...till the end."

...

**The Reason - Hoobastank**

**Hermes**

I'm not a perfect father, Luke.

I know that - but I love you. I care, you know?

I know that you probably think I'm horrid, a sorry excuse for a father. And I probably am.

I've hurt you; brought you to the world; and when your life was in danger...

I did nothing.

I left you to fend for yourself, and your best friend sacrificed herself for you.

I left you, and you could only watch from your safe haven that you strove for; and you couldn't even help as she died. And I did nothing.

I'm sorry...

Don't leave, please.

I was wrong, I was horrid.

I'm sorry. I love you.

...

**Move Along - All American Rejects**

**Percy**

I can spend my days with thinking about things.

Luke - he was my friend - and he left, betrayed me; he broke the hearts of Annabeth and Thalia.

He's a traitor.

I couldn't do anything, and now more trouble comes.

The prophecy is nearing.

My father is finally there for me.

A demigod's troubles never end.

But - I won't stop.

My death and the world's end may be coming, and the day of reckoning is coming.

I will push through, as I have before.

And I will make it - I must.

I must.

I will.

...

**Lee's Reprise - 1776**

**Kronos**

Titans will rule the world.

Soon, like before, there will be a Titan here and there - a falling god here and there.

And...and...

Yes.

Titans will rule the world.

...

**Through My Own Eyes - Aaron Carter and Kayla Hinkle**

**Juniper**

I love Grover - he's someone I can trust. He's a true hero, and so are his best friends Percy and Annabeth.

Recent troubles have arose.

I know the world was made to change - but not this way.

Living at the camp, I've seen pain and death, prayed for Grover every time he left - how was I to decide whether or not he would return?

We're fighting together, and we'll go through it together.

How can I see it any other way?

...

**What is A Youth - Romeo and Juliet**

**Daedalus**

What is a youth? Impetuous fire.

Like Perdix and Icarus, my son.

They died - so young.

Icarus - I remember his trusting smile. Perdix, with eager eyes.

Before they both died.

A rose blooms. but it eventually dies.

...

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

**Annabeth**

I'll be by your side, Percy.

We're friends, aren't we? We'll go through everything, all our quests, together.

Even when we're apart, we'll reach each other.

Side by side, we'll fight, look out for each other.

Keep holding on, Percy, even if we're on the cusp of defeat. We'll hold on, and I'll be there for you. You defend me, I'll defend you. That's how it is.

Hang on, I'll always be there for you; that will never change.

Hold on, hold on, hold on-

I'm here for you, Percy Jackson. That's because you're my friend. Always.

...

**大英雄**** (Great Heroes) - Unknown**

**Tyson**

The Hundred-Handed Ones are amazing!

I convinced one to join our cause - and I'm just a Cyclops!

I can't believe it; I actually convinced one, and he thanked me!

If he hadn't arrived during that last battle, we could have lost. I was so honored, when he came and thanked me for opening his eyes.

Percy is a great hero as well - and he's my brother. I could never be prouder!

Annabeth is the best thing since peanut butter. She's so smart, so brave!

They're great heroes - and I can never be prouder to know them.

...

**江湖笑****- Emil Chau**

**Poseidon**

Percy Jackson.

My son. My favorite son.

Through all the odds, he has remained strong - and he is now a hero. Heroes have tragic endings. But he has retained that heroism, and when at his current age many have backed away from their heroes' destiny he still remains strong.

Truly a hero.

But his heart is too big, too many intentions.

Intentions - his intentions, like stars up in the sky; hard to reach, to defy all odds and go far in his lifetime.

He could have groveled in the dirt, cowered away from his destiny. But he's still there, fighting. I don't want him to, to do anything to hurt him anymore.

I am regretful of his birth. But he's a hero to be proud of.

...

**_PT: Review, please. I don't think I'll beg for any constructive criticism this time, as these a drabbles that I had to write within their own song's time respectively._**

**_EDIT: Fixed up the last song. It's "Xiao Ao Jiang Hu" sung by...mostly, Emil Chau._**


End file.
